Only Time Will Tell
by Salioruranus07
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! HarukaMichiru Unrequited HarukaUsagi. YuriLime Usagi invites Haruka to a sleepover, but what happens when things go a little too far? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey, this is one of my first fanfictions, so please use constructive critisism.**

**Title**: Only Time Will Tell

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Rating**: R

**Pairings**: Haruka/Michiru: Unrequited-Haruka/Usagi

**Warnings**: Shoujo-Ai/Yuri, Lime

**Summary**: Usagi invites Haruka to a sleepover, but what happens when things go a little too far? Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, or any other sailor moon character on the face of this earth! Though I wish I knew them!**

**Only Time Will Tell**

**By: Sailoruranus07**

**Chapter 1: Unsuspected Invitation**

One dark and stormy night, Michiru was cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door she saw blonde a haired girl with a pink over coat being drenched by the rain. Her hair sticking to her face as the rain poured from her body in large rivers.

"Uno, ohayo, Usagi-chan! What brings you here?" she asked with a smile.

"Um, is Haruka here?" Usagi replied with a sense of curiosity in her voice.

Michiru opened the door wider, "Um, no, why don't you come in for a while and warm up, you might get sick." She waited for her to come in.

"Achoo! Ugh, you're probably right." Usagi stepped in the house and looked around. "Where did she go?"

"She went for a ride on her motorcycle; she'll be back pretty soon. Why don't you stay for dinner?" The violinist replied shutting the door and walking over to the blonde.

"It sounds tempting, but I can't stay, I have something's to do before-- I mean, this is for Haruka." Usagi held out a small envelope with Haruka's name on it. The blonde held an unsure look on her face.

"What's this?" Michiru asked giving Usagi a skeptical look and taking the envelope.

"It's, it's nothing. Like I said I have to go! Bye, Michiru-san! Please make sure Haruka gets that!" The blonde replied running out the door waving.

"Bye, Usagi-chan!" Michiru looked at the small envelope, her eyes still holding curiously. "I wonder what this is." she heard the front door open.

"Ohayo, Michiru!" Haruka replied sitting down her motorcycle helmet next to the front door.

"What's that?"

"Well, Usagi-chan brought this over here for me to give to you..." Michiru trailed off still looking at the envelope she held in her hands.

"Really? Hmm..." Haruka took the small envelope from her lover and opened it. "Really, a sleepover? Well, I guess I'd better reply to it right now." The tomboy went over to the phone and picked it up, "Wait, Haruka-sempai, she just left about five minutes ago, she wouldn't be home that quick." Michiru observed.

"Oh, that's right, well, I guess I better go take a shower while I wait for her to get home, wanna join me?" Haruka chuckled at her comment then looked at her mate with a sly smile.

"Um, no, I don't feel like it, I just took a shower about an hour ago." Michiru walked over to Haruka and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Maybe later, ok? I promise." The aqua haired girl gave Haruka a sweet smile and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Um, ok, well, tell me if she calls, ok? I'll be in the shower." The tomboy jogged up the stairs in a hurry to get in the shower and into some dry clothes that were not soaked from the rain.

Michiru noticed that Haruka left the small white envelope on the coffee table in the living room. She picked it up and read it. About half way through reading it, she started trying to find another invitation that was marked "Michiru". She couldn't find one.

"Hmm, that's weird." Michiru said confused. She started looking around on the floor to see if it had fallen out when Haruka had opened it before. She saw nothing. "Maybe she just forgot mine at home, I'll call her in a minute to see if she had." Michiru replied setting down the envelope back unto the coffee table going back into the kitchen to finish fixing dinner.

About fifteen minutes later Setsuna came home with Hotaru and Chibiusa following right behind her. "Ohayo, Michiru. Is it alright if Chibiusa sleeps over here tonight? I went by Usagi's house after Hotaru and I came from the store to get the stuff for dinner." The dark haired girl said setting the grocery sacks on the counter with a thud. Then looking at Michiru waiting for her to answer her question.

"Huh, did you say you went to Usagi's house? Was she there?" The voilinist asked turning around to Setsuna with a questioning look on her face, mixing the ingredients in the bowl she had in her hands.

"Um, no she wasn't when we got there, but she arrived shortly before we left. And that's when Chibiusa asked Usagi could she sleep over here tonight, and Usagi said that it was fine with her so I took her over here to ask if she could." Setsuna explained to the aqua haired girl as she was taking some of the groceries out of the sack.

"Yeah, it's alright, she can stay." She replied helping Setsuna with the groceries and putting them where they belong. After doing that, Michiru asked, "Setsuna, could you watch the food? I've got to go make a phone call."

"Sure, Michiru." The dark haired girl replied going over to the stove to stir the food that was now sitting on the stove. Michiru walked into the living room and saw that Haruka had came down from her shower and was on the phone calling Usagi to tell her that she was able to come.

"Yo, Usagi-chan!" Haruka finally said after a while. The aqua haired girl could not hear what Usagi was saying, so she just listened to the tall tomboyish figure before her. "Yes, she gave it to me when I got home." There was a pause and then Haruka spoke, "I'll be able to come, Saturday? Yes, see you then!" The tomboy placed the phone back on it's stand and turned around to see that she was listening to her conversation. "Ay, Michiru! Were you standing there the whole time?" Haruka asked the aqua haired violin player.

"Yes, I was. I came in here to call Usagi to see if she had left my invitation at home by mistake or if she had just invited you." Michiru replied.

"Hmm, I don't know I didn't ask. Is Setsuna and Hotaru back?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, they came back with Chibiusa, she will be sleeping over tonight." she replied, turning back around to go into the kitchen. The tomboy followed. They both walked into the kitchen to find that Setsuna had almost finished dinner.

"Ohayo, Setsuna!" Haruka said to the dark haired girl as she sat down at the table in the dining room.

"Ohayo." Setsuna replied setting some plates on the table as well as silverware and napkins. Michiru helped her.

Haruka stood up. "Heh, I guess I better go and get Hotaru and Chibiusa from upstairs."  
She jogged upstairs leaving the two girls in the dining room to set the table.

"Why would Usagi only invite Haruka to her sleepover? Maybe she invited the other inners, but if that's the case, why come Setsuna hasn't said anything about it if she saw Usagi? That's weird..." Michiru thought to herself.

**Preview for chapter 2:**

**Usagi gets read for Haruka to come to the party, but will a power outage ruin her plans?**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this story so far; it is one of my first fanfics. The second chapter is coming soon! Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hi! Here i am, writing the second chapter to one of my first actual fanfics, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please R&R!**

**Title: Only Time Will Tell**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: R**

**Pairings: Haruka/Michiru: Unrequited-Haruka/Usagi**

**Warnings: Shoujo-Ai/Yuri, Lime**

**Summary: Usagi invites Haruka to a sleepover, but what happens when things go a little to far? Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, though God has not willed it so for me to own Haruka!  
Laugh out loud, just kidding. But what I do own is...shh, come closer, it's a secret...(whispers) what I do own is...(yells) MYSELF!**

**Only Time Will Tell**

**By: Sailoruranus07**

**Chapter 2: Preparations for Saturday**

Meanwhile at Usagi's house, Usagi was getting the place ready for Saturday's big plans. She didn't know why she wanted this day to be so special, she just did. Did she love Haruka? She had asked herself that same question a lot, but still came up with the same answer: Who knows? She cleaned with Saturday on her mind then finally she heard a knock at the door.

When she opened the door there stood a tall slender looking man with long black hair leaning on her door frame. "Um, Ohayo, Seiya! What brings you here?" Usagi asked through the crack in the door she left when she opened it.

"Ohayo, I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a bite to eat with me." Seiya replied answering her question rather quickly.

"Um, sorry, Seiya. I'm kinda busy at the moment, maybe some other time." Usagi suggested.

"Okay, some other time then. Ja ne!" Seiya said walking away casually. She watched Seiya walk away for a moment, then after a moment she continued getting the house ready for Saturday.

When Usagi walked into the kitchen, she looked into the cupboards and realized that she really didn't have anything to cook dinner with. "I really don't want to go to the store, now." Usagi groaned. "What happened to all the food?" Usagi wondered aloud then sweatdropped realizing that between her and Chibiusa, a person is more than likely to go to the store more then twice a month. Usagi grumbled to herself as she went to her room to get ready to go shopping for the items that she needed.

When in her room, she peered out of the window to see if the rain had calmed down. It had slowed to a gentle fall. "Why does it have to rain?" She said to herself as she was going into her closet to get her raincoat that was already soaked from the rain when she had been outside before. As she was putting on her socks and shoes, she heard the phone ring. Usagi rolled her eyes and got up slowly to answer it. "Moshi-moshi..." Usagi replied in a monotone voice as she was waiting patiently for the voice on the other line to reply.

"Usagi, is something wrong?" The voice on the other line questioned with concern.

"Oh, ohayo Minako, no I am just stressed, what is it?" Usagi asked wondering why her friend had called at such short notice.

"Oh! I have a question. Do you know where my hairbrush is?" Minako replied with a sense of hope to her voice.

"Um, no. You called over here when it was storming to ask where your hairbrush was. Did you check your bedroom on your dresser?" Usagi asked a little annoyed.

Minako sat in silence a while then replied, "Hold on, let me go check." Usagi waited patiently on the other line for a minute then realizing that she had someplace to go; she started to hang up the phone when she finally heard Minako say,"Yes! That's where it was!"

Usagi looked annoyed then replied, "Why did you call over here and randomly asked where your hairbrush was in the middle of a storm?"

"Oh, because you slept over here yesterday and I figured you would know where it was." Minako explained to the blonde haired girl on the other line.

Usagi sweat dropped. "Didn't you even look for it first?"

"Yes, for a little while then I decided to call you, well, Ja!" Minako hung up the phone without even waiting on Usagi to reply.

Usagi sat with the phone to her ear listening to the clicks signaling that Minako had hung up then sat the phone back down on it's stand. After a while of standing there in silence, she looked at her watch. "Oh! Che! I had better be getting going to the store before it closes!" Usagi exclaimed running out the house making sure she had her purse with her in her hands.

When Usagi made it to the store, there were only a few people in the isles. She looked around the store for spaghetti noodles, but she was having no luck. Finally she went up to an employee to ask where were the spaghetti noodles were. "Um, excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the spaghetti noodles?" Usagi questioned with a belief that she'll find the noodles now that she asked someone about it.

"Did you check isle five?" Asked the employee who seemed really tired from being at work all day on a day like this.

Usagi blinked. "Which way is isle five?" The employee pointed to the right of them with a half smile on her face. "Thanks." Usagi replied going off in the general direction that was pointed out to her by the tired employee.

When Usagi got to isle five she slowed down her walking to make sure she gets a closer look at the shelves. She picked up a small package of spaghetti noodles labeled Skinner Enriched Spaghetti and ran off happily to get the hamburger meat and spaghetti sauce.

She came to the isle that had the sauce in it and couldn't find out which one to get. Suddenly she heard an announcement over the intercom. "Thank you for shopping here, the store will be closing in thirty minutes, once again thank you for shopping!" The manager over the intercom announced.

"Che! I'd better hurry!" Usagi exclaimed grabbing the first can of spaghetti sauce and running to get to the meat freezer.

When she got there, she grabbed the family pack of ground beef and ran to the checkout counters.

When Usagi finished getting checked out she walked outside and she heard the manager say from inside the store, "The store is now closing, have a great night."

Usagi walked slowly back to her house thinking of how much fun she is going to have with Haruka Saturday night. She slowed down a little when she got to her street and thought aloud. "Did I do the right thing by just inviting Haruka? Haruka...the name just sticks to you after a while. Do I...love her? I don't know." She walked up the steps to her porch, still holding the thoughtful expression on her face. She opened the door and laid the small package she was holding in her hands by the entrance to close the door behind her. Usagi took off the small overcoat and laid it over the coat rack and bent down to pick up the package. She then went into the kitchen to start putting away the food so she can continue cleaning since tomorrow was Friday.

While putting away the items that she bought, the lights flickered. She looked up at the ceiling and narrowed her eyes. "Not now, I have to finish cleaning." She walked into to living room and turned the TV on to look at the news. Usagi sat down on the couch and rested her head on the arm of the couch and looked in the direction of the TV. "I hope the weather will calm down before Saturday." She thought to herself. Usagi wasn't really listening to the television; she had been to wrapped up in her thoughts. She cuddled into a ball on the couch and closed her eyes. "Haruka, do I love you? If I did would you love me back?" Usagi's breathing accelerated as she imagined Haruka holding her at that very moment. She wrapped her arms more around herself. She could swear that she heard the monotone voice of the tomboyish girl speak to her in her mind."Usagi...aishiteru!" Usagi moaned. "Haruka...I ...lov--" Usagi's thoughts were interrupted by the weather man on the TV.

"Severe thunderstorms approaching from the southwest and possible blackou--" At that point, the electricity went out. Usagi widened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "That's just great. What's going to happen next?" Usagi got up from the couch to go and get some candles from her room. While she was walking into her room, she began thinking to herself. "That voice...was it...Haruka's?" Usagi felt herself start to fall and she reached out to catch herself before she fell all the way, she grabbed onto something and steadied herself. "Whoa, that was weird. I wonder what that was about." Usagi said aloud. She continued to walk towards her room feeling around for the walls so she wouldn't bump into anything.

When she finally made her way to her room, the lights came back on. She looked around and laid her arms at her side. "Yes! They're back on!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed as she raised her hands above her head in triumph. Suddenly the lights flickered and went off for only a second then came back on. "Heeeey!" Usagi protested to the flickering lights. She started to look around for the candles just in case the lights go off again. Inside her top dresser drawer she found a picture of her and the rest of the gang at the beach last summer. She then sweatdropped remembering that they got rained out and had to come home early. It was that vacation that she started having thoughts of loving Haruka. Her eyes got teary as she thought to herself, "That summer...the most romantic summer I've had in my life...Haruka...I can still feel those touches feeling every curve of my body...I lo--" The lights then flickered off leaving Usagi to drown in her thoughts.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, there it was chapter 2. I hoped you guys liked it. Chapter 3 on it's way!**

**Preview for Chapter 3: Haruka is getting ready to go to Usagi's sleepover and starts having thought about Usagi as well, is it love or just comfort?**


End file.
